The Blame Game
by DapperApproved
Summary: Finn contemplates over Blaine and Rachel's relationship. Blainchel, one-sided Finchel, with hints of one-sided Klaine.


It really wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Who would have guessed that the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza would lead to Finn Hudson watching Blaine Anderson and the aforementioned Rachel Berry snuggling in a booth at Breadsticks while he sat across from Quinn, who was babbling on and on about prom plans.

Finn supposed he could blame Rachel. After all, wasn't that the most sensible thing to do? But he really didn't like blaming Rachel, even though she _is _his ex-girlfriend that _he_ broke up with. Besides, it wasn't like she was planning for all of this to happen. She was pressured into having this party, and pressured even more to include all of the alcohol. And even though it was her idea to play the cursed game of Spin the Bottle, she did it under intoxication. And it wasn't her fault that the stupid bottle had to land on stupid Blaine instead of him. And it wasn't her fault that Blaine's face had to taste so fucking awesome. (Although maybe it was kind of her fault because she was also a fucking good kisser.)

Which leads Finn to the next person to blame. Blaine Anderson. The man who stole his not-so-much-but-kind-of-in-his-head girl. Wasn't he supposed to be gay, anyways? And if he hadn't come to the party in the first place, then none of this would have happened. He wasn't even a part of (or used to be a part of) New Directions, so why did he have to come anyways? It was his fault that he chose to drink all of that alcohol. It was his fault that he sat down in the exact place where the bottle would land. It was his fault that he was so classy and dapper even when he was so heavily drunk, while Finn was such a klutz even when he was completely sober. It was his fault that his face just happened to taste so fucking awesome and that he happened to be an awesome kisser as well. Okay, so maybe not all of it was his fault. It was only out of pure chance that the bottle landed on Blaine when Rachel spun it. (Finn refused to call it fate, because it wasn't fate. Nothing would be considered fate unless Finn and Rachel were involved.) And even though it was his choice to suck on Rachel's face for the rest of the night, they were both completely drunk out of their minds, so none of them really knew what they were doing. And it wasn't as if Blaine was expecting this either. It wasn't like he was expecting Rachel to ask him out or for him to suddenly turn bisexual or for their relationship to blossom even faster than Finn's relationship with her. No, as much as he would like to (and he would seriously fucking like to), he couldn't blame Blaine. He was just as innocent as Rachel was. There were more people involved in the start of Blaine and Rachel's relationship.

Maybe he could blame Kurt. If he hadn't been such and girl and just made the first move, then Blaine wouldn't have been so willing to kiss Rachel. Like, wasn't he in love with Blaine or something? He shouldn't have just sat there and did nothing. And if he hadn't invited Blaine along to the party, then this problem wouldn't have even started. And if Kurt would have just loosened up a bit and drank a little, then maybe he could have been drunk enough to finally make a move on Blaine, or at least bitch Rachel out about kissing the love of his life. But Finn knew it was wrong of him to blame Kurt. Kurt was even more innocent than Rachel, and Finn shouldn't be so hard on him, since he was taking their relationship just as well as Finn was (which wasn't so well).

It was easy for Finn to blame Puck. He's blamed Puck so many times in his life already. He couldn't even count the number of times he's blamed Puck for something in the past week. If Puck wasn't Puck and didn't have his connections, then he wouldn't have known about Rachel's dads being gone. And then he wouldn't have suggested that Rachel have a party. And then he wouldn't have to break into Rachel's dads' booze supply. And then Rachel wouldn't have become so drunk. And then she wouldn't have suggested playing Spin the Bottle. And then she wouldn't have kissed Blaine. And then she wouldn't have had that fucking duet with him. And then she wouldn't have realized that Blaine's a) a better kisser than Finn was and b) a better duet partner than Finn was. And then she wouldn't have wanted to make out with him for the rest of the night right in front of Finn's face. And then she wouldn't have felt so attracted to him. And then she wouldn't have asked him out on a date. And then she wouldn't have had such a good time with him. And then they wouldn't have become boyfriend and girlfriend. And then Finn wouldn't have to be thinking about this kind of stuff, because maybe it would be his neck that Rachel was burying her face into instead of Blaine's. Yeah, it was all Puck's fault. And maybe if Puck wasn't so willing to "help" Rachel with her boyfriend problems when she and Finn were fighting, then Finn wouldn't have even broken up with her in the first place.

Or maybe…

Fuck, no. It couldn't be. Finn refused to believe this. It just wasn't… It can't be… Can it?

Maybe it was all Finn's fault. Maybe, just maybe, it was Finn himself who led the love of his life into the arms of another man. The more he thought about it, the more plausible this crazy idea seemed. If Finn hadn't fucked up and slept with Santana, then he wouldn't have had to keep that secret from Rachel. And then Santana wouldn't have had to scream it out in front of the whole glee club. And then Rachel wouldn't have been so upset with Finn. And then she wouldn't have cheated on him with Puck. And then he wouldn't have broken up with her. And of course he had to go and tell Rachel to live a little when she asked for advice about her song. It was Finn who finally pushed her enough to decide to throw that fucking party. It was Finn who persuaded her to let Puck use her dads' alcohol and let Rachel have her first drink. It was Finn who told Rachel that he didn't like the clingy-girl drunk, causing her to want to play Spin the Bottle. It was Finn who pretended not to be interested in Rachel so he wouldn't get hurt. It was Finn who did nothing when he noticed that there was a little something extra in that "playful" kiss.

And fuck it, now his girl is crazy in love with a man that's not him. And he's hearing these rumors that they're already on third base after only two months of dating. And he's staring at them practically having sex in their booth at Breadsticks while his girlfriend's words are going in one ear and right out the other. And it's all. his. fucking. fault.

Because while he can blame Santana for having sex with him in the first place, or Quinn for adverting his eyes from Rachel for a while, or Mercedes for telling Rachel that she doesn't need him, or Mike for just being Asian, or any of the other glee members for any crazy reason, it all boiled down to him.

It was Finn Hudson's fault that Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson are madly in love.


End file.
